Ensayo: Como pase mis vaciones
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Ahora si, la verdad, la neta, la unica historia posible acerca de las vacaciones de Gokuh O. y Vegeta S. desde el mismisimo diario electronico del anteriormente principe de los saiyajin. Parte de Dragon Ball Alma y Corazón.
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1

ANTES DE SALIR DE VACACIONES

Leyendo entre sorbo y sorbo de una taza de chocolate caliente, Gohan se entero de que aparte de ciertas fotografías incriminantes, el profesor Dulles les debía uno o dos favores a Gokuh y a Vegeta.

En una ocasión, saliendo de clases, los muchachos vieron que el carro del director no arrancaba. Por mas que el hombre le diera vuelta a la llave y maldijera, el auto producía un sonido de motor ahogado. Sin pensarlo mucho Gokuh patino derecho hacia el.

- Por favor, espere un poco - dijo.

Tanto Vegeta como el director lo vieron con cara de estupefacción. Pero se veía tan decidido al decirlo que el hombre obedeció. Gokuh abrió la tapa del cofre y con manos hábiles movió algunas cosas. Después volvió a cerrar la tapa y dijo:

- Ya puede encenderlo.

El carro arranco inmediatamente, ante el asombro de los presentes. El director levanto una mano temblorosa para despedirse e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Gokuh le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le pregunto Vegeta cuando el auto se hubo marchado.

- Porque el hombre tenia un problema. Hay que ayudar a quien lo necesite.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

- Pues tuve que ayudar a papá una vez que nos quedamos tres meses en un mismo lugar hasta que pudimos arreglar la camioneta.

- Esto podría tomarse como que quieres hacerte amigo del director...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Vegeta lo medito por un momento.

- Pues en realidad nada...

La segunda vez que tuvieron oportunidad de prestarle sus servicios a la máxima autoridad fue poco antes de salir de vacaciones. El director se paseaba nervioso por el patio hablando consigo mismo.

- ¡Profesor Dulles! - lo llamo Gokuh.

- ¿Eh? - el hombre salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del muchacho. Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el árbol bajo cuya sombra estaban generalmente Gokuh y Vegeta. 

- ¿Qué le sucede Sr. Director? ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo?

Vegeta miraba a Gokuh, diciéndole claramente con los ojos que consideraba que no debía de llamarlo para que se acercara.

El director suspiro vencido. Después de todo no encontraba solución a su problema, no veía en que podía empeorarlo el decírselo a dos chicos.

- Ya están próximas las vacaciones - comenzó, sentándose al lado de Gokuh -. Los muchachos de ultimo grado saldrán de la escuela y tengo que decir unas palabras cuando se clausure el ciclo escolar. Es importante porque quiero dejarles una buena impresión. Y no tengo nada preparado.

Gokuh miro a Vegeta. Vegeta adivino claramente sus intenciones en sus ojos, y negó terminantemente con la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos Vegeta! ¡Es solo un pequeño favor! ¡Apuesto que puedes hacerlo fácilmente!

El director Dulles, miraba a los chicos incrédulo. 

- ¿Estas diciendo que puede ayudarme a escribir mi discurso? ¿Él?

Vegeta se ofendió de que el director no lo creyera capaz de hacer algo tan simple.

- Puedo darle algunas ideas... - respondió con suficiencia.

Durante la tarde, Vegeta estuvo escribiendo furiosamente acompañado de Gokuh, quien fue el primero en escuchar, integro, el discurso que el director pronuncio ese año para los alumnos que ya iban de salida. Al entregárselo al director, le hicieron notar que a cambio podría darles otro papel que los excluyera de la obligación de llevar el uniforme, ya que Gokuh perdió su permiso. El director redacto y firmo apresuradamente uno que valía para los dos.


	2. Exploradores

¡REVIEWS! ^0^

Princess M@ko Chan: Efectivamente, el director les va a pagar todos sus favores tarde o temprano (ja, ja, ja).

Buffy: Gracias por el review n_n. Gohan ya tendrá mas participación en la historia (pobre).

Kokoro-Yana: ¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste. Gokuh ¿cómo no iba a perder su permiso este niño tan descuidado? Simplemente lo guardo en algún lugar de ese desastre que llama habitación y jamas en la vida lo volvió a ver n_n.

Elena: Ahora si, comienza esta historia de terror... digo las vacaciones de los niños.

CAPITULO 2

SOMOS LOS EXPLORADORES

No podía haber nadie mas feliz que Gokuh cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Cantaba por las calles a pulmón abierto mientras patinaba y Vegeta ponía cara de "a este yo no lo conozco".

- ¡Ah! ¡Por fin! ¡Llegaron las vacaciones! ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Si! Supongo que tienes algún plan. Ir a la playa, a visitar a alguien o simplemente nos quedaremos a flojear en casa - se quedo pensativo un momento -. No mejor salimos ¿Pero a donde?

Vegeta lo miro con ojos de que rabiaba por decirle algo pero no se atrevía.

- ¿Qué pasa Vegeta?

- Pues... - "¡No puedo decirlo tan fácilmente! ¡Es muy vergonzoso!" -. Pues...

Gokuh se detuvo un momento frente a el. Interrogándolo con la mirada.

- ¡No me mires así que me pones nervioso! Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que yo... mis padres... me van a... yo...

Paso saliva ruidosamente.

- ¡Mis padres quieren mandarme a un campamento de verano!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Ni en mil vidas alguien se podrá imaginar a quien alguna vez fue príncipe de los Saiyajin en un campamento de verano.

- ¿Y vas a ir?

Vegeta echo chispas por los ojos.

- ¡No quiero ir ni de broma! 

- ¿Y ya se los dijiste?

- Ya, pero no saben que hacer conmigo. Están ocupados y no quieren que este de ocioso por la casa. Además, es esto o clases particulares durante el verano.

Gokuh sintió un escalofrío. Para el solo había algo peor que las inyecciones y los deberes de la escuela: clases particulares en casa. Medito por un momento. Finalmente sonrió.

- ¿Y si te acompaño?

- ¿Escuche bien?

La verdad Vegeta no podía imaginarse como seria un lugar como un campamento de verano en cuanto ambos llegaran a poner un pie ahí.

- Pues entre los dos será mas divertido ¿No? Además siempre es un alivio ver una cara conocida en un lugar extraño.

Unos días después los padres de Vegeta fueron a llevarlo a donde tomaría el autobús que lo llevaría al campamento. El muchacho subió al autobús a regañadientes, cargando en la mano el teléfono celular con el que sus padres lo equiparon para seguir en contacto.

Cuando el vehículo estaba por arrancar se escucho una voz:

- ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!

Gokuh había llegado a toda velocidad, cargando su mochila que se veía mas abultada que de costumbre. Subió rápidamente al autobús y busco a Vegeta. Se dejo caer en el asiento a su lado.

- ¡Hola! - lo saludo animadamente - ¿Listo para el campamento?

"Bienaventurados los ingenuos porque de ellos será el reino de los cielos" penso Vegeta asombrado de que Gokuh estuviera tan emocionado sin saber exactamente lo que iban a hacer. Tal vez pensaba que se trataba de algo como una comuna hippie. 

Durante el trayecto, los guías les explicaron el plan del campamento y dieron algunas advertencias a las que Vegeta no les presto atención. Cuando por fin llegaron y les asignaron las cabañas donde dormirían, el pobre muchacho no dejaba de lamentar que pasaría el verano en compañía de tanto desconocido desagradable. Lo único que lo consolaba era que su amigo estaba ahí. Después de todo tenia algo de razón, siempre es un alivio ver una cara conocida en un lugar extraño.

El muchacho de cabello alborotado puso en practica la misma técnica que con Vegeta para conocer gente. A quienes se le acercaban les leía la mano. Los muchachos lo fueron pensando dos veces antes de acercarcele, pero de algún modo las chicas se enteraron de su habilidad y pronto hubo una fila de ellas esperando su turno.

El segundo día, Vegeta se preguntaba cuanto podría soportar sin su computadora portátil. Se la habían confiscado junto con los patines y la cámara de Gokuh, después de que se la había pasado escribiendo hasta mas allá de la hora en que los habían mandado a dormir y al muchacho de cabello para ninguna parte lo descubrieron haciendo acrobacias en los barandales de las cabañas y tomando fotografías desde las copas de los arboles.

No era precisamente un hotel de cinco estrellas. Al final del segundo día, Gokuh tuvo algo que a Vegeta se le antojo llamar "Crisis".

Gokuh: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: ¿Qué sucede?

Gokuh señalo hacia un lugar en la pared de una de las cabañas.

- Mi-mira... ahí hay un animal muerto...

Vegeta volteo hacia donde le señalaba.

- Es una cabeza de ciervo disecada...

- ¡ES UN ANIMAL MUERTO! ¡Y AHÍ HAY OTRO!

- Es un águila disecada... - le explico con calma.

- ¡VEGETA! ¡HAS EL FAVOR DE ADMITIR LAS COSAS! ¿SON ANIMALES MUERTOS O NO?

- Ya que lo planteas así... si, tienes razón... y mira... ¡Hasta una ardilla disecada!

Gokuh: +_+ Creo que me dieron nauseas.

En ese momento llego uno de los encargados del campamento.

- ¿Qué sucede? Escuche gritos...

Gokuh volvió a señalar la pared.

- Ahí pusieron animales muertos T_T, no deberían. No es correcto. Ninguno hizo nada malo.

El encargado penso "Oh Dios, es otro de esos fanáticos ecologistas".

- Por favor cálmate ^-^U. No deberías armar tanto escándalo por unos simples adornos.

Gokuh lo miro como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas horrible.

- ¡¿ADORNOS?! ¿LOS CADAVERES DE ANIMALES INDEFENSOS SE USAN COMO ADORNOS? ¿QUIÉN ESTA A CARGO AQUÍ? ¡SALVAJES! ¡INSENSIBLES ASESINOS DE LAS CREATURAS DEL SEÑOR!

Algo vio el encargado en sus ojos, que esa misma noche, entre los tres sacaron todos los animales disecados y fueron a enterrarlos en el bosque, con Gokuh diciendo algunas palabras para pedir disculpas por la estupidez humana a los pobres animales inocentes.

El tercer día hubo taller de manualidades, y Vegeta descubrió que en esta vida, sus dedos solo servían para apretar las teclas de la computadora, y ahora ni eso podía hacer, al tenerlos llenos de pegamento.

Examino ceñudo sus manos, y el deforme montón de abatelenguas de madera sobre la mesa, malcubiertos de pegamento.

"Espero que les gusten aquí, porque seguro que ya no se quitan."

Gokuh, a su lado, se estaba divirtiendo en grande. A Vegeta le hubiera gustado recargar su cabeza en una mano, para mirarlo trabajar, pero no confiaba en poder retirar los dedos de su cabello después.

"Es increíble que pueda hacer tal cosa un baka como este." Pensaba, admirando el enorme dragón de abatelenguas de madera que Gokuh estaba construyendo. Tenia una actitud muy amenazadora, con las fauces abiertas.

- Groarrr - gruñía el chico de cabello alborotado, mientras daba los toques finales a las alas desplegadas del dragón - ¡Oh no! ¡Un dragón! ¡Sálvese el que pueda! ¡Grrrr! ¡Arrrr! ¡Si soy un dragón y me los comeré a todos! ¡Jar, jar, jar!

Vegeta: ¬_¬UUUUU

- Vegeta... ¿Te sobra algo de pegamento? - le pregunto, con un ultimo abatelenguas en la mano.

Vegeta volvió a mirarse las manos.

- Tal vez haya algo que todavía no se haya endurecido.

Gokuh tomo una de las muñecas de su amigo, y con la punta del articulo de madera, le quito una pequeña cantidad de pegamento.

- Gracias, era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Tengo la horrible impresión de que ese fue un ejemplo de lo que puede ser mi misión en la vida."

- ¬¬U De nada, ya sabes, cuando quieras.

En ese momento, entro uno de los guías para comunicarles la actividad correspondiente a ese día.

- Hoy niños - dijo -, vamos a salir a dar un paseo por el bosque.

- Eso es mejor que hacer manualidades con palitos de madera - comento Vegeta en voz alta.

- No te preocupes por nada, Vegeta - le dijo Gokuh a su lado -. Aparte de que te pueden comer los mosquitos, o atrapar un animal salvaje mas grande que tu, o te muerda una víbora venenosa, o que te caigas por un barranco, no te pasara nada.

Vegeta: ¬_¬U

Precisamente estaban preparándose para salir y Vegeta estaba planeando como arrojar al guía al primer barranco que encontraran cuando se escucho un mensaje por un altavoz.

- Al joven Ocean. Se solicita su presencia en la oficina principal.

- ¿Y ahora que hiciste? - le pregunto Vegeta.

- Te juro que nada.

Al llegar a la susodicha oficina acompañado por Vegeta, encontraron a la ultima persona que se esperaría estuviera ahí.

- ¿Tío Ron?

Y ahí estaba, el tío de Gokuh, incluso mas fornido de lo que recordaba, y seguía sin cortarse el cabello negro, que ya le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ron no estaba ni de lejos con el buen humor de costumbre. Vegeta sospecho que algo realmente grave debía de haber sucedido para que se presentara así.

- Gokuh...

El director del campamento corto la tensión en el aire al hablar.

- Jovencito - dijo -. Tu tío dice que ha sucedido una emergencia en tu casa. Será mejor que vayas a recoger tus cosas y te prepares para marcharte.

Ron le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su sobrino.

- Apúrate. Yo te esperare aquí - le dijo con suavidad.

- Yo también voy - dijo Vegeta.

- Muchacho - dijo el director -. Me parece que es un asunto personal y que no deberías de...

- ¡Claro que voy! ¡Este baka es mi amigo y sea lo que sea que haya sucedido voy a acompañarlo!

Gokuh lo miro con afecto.

- Gracias, Vegeta.

Rápidamente los dos muchachos fueron a recoger sus pertenencias. Antes de salir Ron tranquilizo a los encargados.

- Voy a llevar a estos niños directo a casa. Vegeta ¿tienes un teléfono contigo?

- Si.

Vegeta le entrego el aparato. Ron marco un numero.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Hermana? Si aquí estoy... Si... Ya vamos para allá... Vegeta va con nosotros... si tienes razón, hay que avisarle sus padres... - miro al director del campamento, quien le hizo seña de que no había ningún problema si se encargaba ella -, bueno, adiós...

Apago el aparato y dijo.

- Vamonos.

Salieron caminando lentamente. Ron parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Por fin dejaron atrás el campamento y llegaron a la carretera.

- Oye Scrapy - dijo Ron - ¿Traes lo que te dio tu papá?

Gokuh se quito la mochila de la espalda y saco su estuche de cápsulas.

- Aquí están - se las dio a su tío.

Ron abrió el estuche, eligió una y la arrojo al suelo activándola. Era un auto.

- Suban niños.

Los muchachos obedecieron, Ron se coloco al volante. Los niños en el asiento de atrás.

- Pónganse los cinturones.

Arranco el motor y le metió velocidad a la maquina. Entonces volteo a mirar a Gokuh con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¡Lo logramos! 

- ¡Si señor! - le respondió Gokuh chocando la palma de su mano con la de su tío.

Vegeta: ¿?

- Vegeta ¿Acaso creíste que de verdad nos íbamos a quedar todas las vacaciones en ese lugar tan aburrido?

- ¿Esto ya lo tenían planeado?

- No podíamos simplemente secuestrarte ¿O si? Los del campamento no llamaran a tu casa, y siempre y cuando tu te comuniques con tus padres para decirles que estas bien, no tienen porque enterarse.

Vegeta lo penso un momento. Esto definitivamente no era correcto. Sus padres confiaban en el. Confiaban en que estaría en un lugar seguro, con gente que lo cuidaría ¿Y si llegaba a ocurrirle algo? ¿Sabrían sus padres donde localizarlo? Además estaba metiendo a Ronald y a la mamá de Gokuh en problemas, mínimo los podrían acusar por secuestro.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? - pregunto finalmente.

- Tío Scooby nos va a dejar el auto y va a seguir su camino...

- Eso si que no Scrapy - le aclaro Ron -. Todavía son muy pequeños para dejarlos ir solos por ahí. Les haré compañía por el resto del verano.

Gokuh pareció ligeramente decepcionado por lo que consideraba era arruinarle una magnifica oportunidad de irse de vago solo con su amigo. Pero después dijo.

- Esta bien ¿Ahora a donde vamos?

- Vamos a almorzar. Yo tengo hambre ¿Ustedes no?

- ¡Pay de zarzamora! - exclamo Gokuh.

"¡Que diablos!" penso Vegeta.

Viendo a Gokuh comer entusiasmado su tercera rebana de pay de zarzamora, Vegeta tuvo que admitir algo.

- Valió la pena.

- ¿Verdad que si? Ya habíamos venido a este lugar antes. Estuvimos viviendo cerca de aquí hasta que pudimos reparar la camioneta.

Habían tardado mucho tiempo en llegar. Todo el camino se lo pasaron armando escándalo y escuchando música a todo lo que daban las bocinas del auto, así fue como Vegeta comenzó a familiarizarse con la rutina del trayecto.

- ¿Y ahora para donde vamos? - pregunto Vegeta.

- Para cualquier parte.


	3. La Boda

Ya estoy de regreso, gracias por sus reviews.

Elena: Y eso que apenas comienzan las vacaciones ^0^.

Princess M@ko Chan: Nadie que yo conozca imagina al príncipe en un campamento, por eso no duro mucho ahí n_n.

CAPITULO 3

LA BODA

Eso de "para cualquier parte" era muy en serio. Vegeta se sentía en un viaje a ninguna parte y sin nada de prisa por llegar. Sin saber adonde pararían al día siguiente. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizá eran las mejores vacaciones de su vida, sobre todo después de casi haberse quedado en el campamento. Una de las otras cápsulas que James le había dado a su hijo era una casa. Pequeña, pero definitivamente mejor que un cabaña atestada. Por lo menos tenia luz eléctrica, baño con regadera y agua caliente, una habitación para cada quien y mosquiteros. 

De vez en cuando llamaba a su casa para confirmarles que estaba bien ( Y hacer comentarios del tipo: ¡Pero si me estoy divirtiendo mucho! ¿Por qué no me habían mandado de campamento antes?)

Ron también disfrutaba del paseo. Conocía muchos lugares interesantes y les confeso que le alegraba no tener que recorrer los caminos a pie. También tendría algo que ver Gokuh y su contagiosa euforia.

Vegeta aprendió algunas cosas útiles y practicas en caso de necesidad. Por ejemplo, cuando Ron se detuvo en un bar en una calle muy solitaria y misteriosa (^-^), les enseño a jugar billar. Vegeta demostró tener un extraordinario talento natural para ese juego. Después, se organizaron para que cada vez que necesitaran algo, Ron hiciera apuestas sobre el Basketbol o el billar, haciendo equipo junto a "un pobre niño que pasaba por ahí".

- Vegeta... Vegeta... - esa mañana Gokuh sacudía un hombro de su amigo, intentando despertarlo. Vegeta le soltó un manotazo para que lo dejara tranquilo.

- Vegeta... Ya esta listo el desayuno...

- (Gruñido) Voy en un momento Ocean, deja de molestar.

- Esta bien. 

Sin dudarlo, Gokuh abrió la ventana de la habitación de Vegeta, la brisa marina entro suavemente, acompañada por los sonidos de olas rompiendo en la orilla y chillidos de aves.

Al terminar su desayuno, Gokuh estaba impaciente por salir. Vegeta no entendía por que tanta prisa por nadar y hacer castillos de arena, pero ni hablar. Tal vez se debiera a que lo lleva en el apellido...

Aparte de las mencionadas actividades, a las que Vegeta asistió sorprendido, ayudándolo y dándole sugerencias sobre como hacer una construcción de arena mas resistente, Gokuh probo hacer algo que jamas había hecho.

- Ocean... ¿Para que traes esa tabla?

- Voy a intentar surfear...

- ¿Surfear?

- Yo que tu no lo intentaría Scrapy - le advirtió Ron.

- No es tan difícil ¿O si? Tu lo sabes hacer.

Ron hizo un recuento mental de todos los accidentes (costalazos) que le había costado aprender.

- ¡Si! Es difícil, tengo que admitir que me costo mucho trabajo.

Después de una breve discusión, acordaron que Gokuh hiciera un intento, con Ron muy cerca para vigilarlo.

Al principio todo iba bien. El equilibrio del que ha hecho gala con sus patines le sirvió de mucho. Aunque es diferente patinar en tierra firme que equilibrarse en un tabla sobre el agua. Una ola llamo su atención en particular; envalentonado porque todo le estaba saliendo perfectamente, decidió tomarla. Vegeta admito que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, sobre todo para ser la primera vez. A pesar de estarlo mirando fijamente no se explico como de pronto la tabla fue impulsada con demasiada fuerza. Gokuh y su tabla flotaron varios metros en el aire, sobre la superficie del agua. Ocean grito, nunca supieron si de emoción o de histeria, la tabla aterrizo sobre la arena, y el muchacho de cabello alborotado hizo lo propio unos metros mas adelante, sobre su cara.

Ron y Vegeta corrieron alarmados al lugar del aterrizaje. 

- ¡Sobrino!

- ¡Ocean!

Gokuh se levanto trabajosamente escupiendo arena.

- ¿Estas bien Scrapy?

Gokuh: O_O Creo que me trague algo.

Vegeta comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

Gokuh y Ron: O_O

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡ME ASUSTASTE! ¡POR UN MOMENTO ME HICISTE PENSAR QUE TE HABIAS LASTIMADO! - exploto de pronto, tomando a los otros dos por sorpresa - ¡SI PUDIERAS VER TU CARA! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! 

Gokuh y Ron: ¬_¬U Hablando de gente que toma las cosas con sentido del humor...

La comida de esa tarde consistió en camarones y pescado. No lo asaron en una fogata. Ron se las arreglo para financiar la cena en un restaurante (creo que coqueteando con la encargada o haciéndole un favor).

- ¿Cuántos modos conoces para conseguir comida? - le pregunto Vegeta.

- Dos que ya has visto y otro.

El tercer modo para conseguir comida, metió a Vegeta y a Gokuh en una situación de la que se arrepentirían toda la vida. 

Ya hacia mucho que habían dejado atrás el mar. Ese día era domingo y la casa de cápsula estaba instalada en las afueras de una ciudad pequeña.

- Pues yo tengo ganas de pastel - dijo Ron en voz alta.

- ¿Y donde planeas conseguirlo? - le pregunto Vegeta.

- Pónganse ropa decente y verán.

Finalmente encontraron la veintiunica pieza de ropa decente con la que habían cargado y siguieron a Ron, quien también hizo un esfuerzo por modificar su aspecto. Busco sin descanso hasta dar con lo adecuado.

- Perfecto - murmuro al encontrar un salón de fiestas con un letrero en la puerta en el que se anunciaba una la celebración de una boda con bufete-. Síganme.

Con una habilidad notable consiguió colarse a la fiesta sin invitación. Cada quien tomo un plato y procedieron a servirse a sus anchas. (Gorrones)

Los novios y sus familias se veían mas que felices y nadie pareció notar a los "colados". Gokuh y Vegeta se sentaron a comer y criticar los adornos y los vestidos de las damas de honor, y con la famosa cámara, le tomaron varias fotos a la novia; por su parte, Ron ya había conseguido entablar amistad (o algo mas) con una de las damas. Para los muchachos era de lo mas divertido ver a ese sujeto grande y fornido, comportarse de esa manera cortes y amable con una mujer.

Gokuh se levanto para servirse su cuarta rebanada de pastel, al tomar el cuchillo su mano tomo accidentalmente la de otra persona que había ido a lo mismo.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento - dijo.

La otra persona resulto ser una chica de su edad, vestida de dama de honor y con el largo cabello verde atado en una trenza. 

- ¿?

Gokuh: ^-^U "Esta niña me esta mirando demasiado".

- ¿Quién eres tu? No te había visto antes.

- Ehm... pues yo... soy... me llamo... mi nombre es... Gokuh

- ¿Y con quien viniste? 

"Esta sospechando algo"

- Pues... me invito... me trajo... - dijo mientras "buscaba" con la mirada a alguien que pudiera haberlo traído.

La niña le tendió la mano.

- Mi nombre es Anglia. Mucho gusto Gokuh.

Gokuh le estrecho la mano débilmente.

- Igualmente Anglia.

Ella no lo soltó y acerco su rostro al de el.

Gokuh: ¿?

De pronto, Anglia sonrío.

- ¡Eres muy lindo!

Gokuh: O_O ¿Perdón?

- ¡Eres realmente muy lindo! ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

- Pues... por el momento... se podría decir que si... ¿Me regresas mi mano?

Por fin Anglia lo soltó.

- Venias por pastel ¿Verdad?

- Yo... si...

Rápidamente Anglia corto dos rebanadas grandes y las sirvió en sus respectivos platos.

- ¿Dónde estabas sentado? - dijo llevando los platos.

- Pues... en aquella mesa - señalo -. Junto al muchacho que...

Gokuh casi tuvo que seguirla corriendo. Anglia ya había llegado a la mencionada mesa.

- ¡Hola! - saludo - ¿Eres amigo de Gokuh?

Vegeta: ¿?

Apartir de ese momento a Gokuh le fue imposible quitarse a Anglia de encima. Por mas que Vegeta la quería fulminar con los ojos y le gruñía, ella no parecía poner atención a nada mas que a Gokuh.

- Y te dije que no es necesario que me des el pastel en la boca, yo puedo comer solo.

- Por favor, déjame hacerlo, Gokuh-chan. Haber di "Aaah".

Gokuh y Vegeta: ¿?

Cuando la novia anuncio que iba a tirar el ramo, fue la única ocasión en la que pudieron deshacerse de Anglia. Les hubiera gustado irse en ese momento pero Ron les había suplicado que esperaran un poco mas. Parecía que las cosas con la dama de honor marchaban mejor que bien.

La novia arrojo el ramo. Entre agudos chillidos las mujeres solteras presentes se pelearon por las flores. Finalmente emergió victoriosa (obviamente) Anglia. Sosteniendo el ramo, le guiño un ojo a Gokuh. Inexplicablemente, el muchacho sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Claro que no fue nada comparado con lo siguiente.

- Gokuh-chan, ven. Vamos a bailar - le dijo arrastrándolo con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el ramo.

"Esta niña esta loca" penso Vegeta, mientras su amigo era llevado a la pista contra su voluntad.

- La verdad... es que yo no bailo... no se bailar... te lo juro...

- No te preocupes, yo te enseño.

Era una pieza muy tranquila. Vegeta nada mas veía con furia como esa niña aprovechaba la ocasión para repegarse a su amigo, y ponerle ojos de "niña boba".

Finalmente, Ron se apiado de ambos muchachos y decidió que ya era hora de retirarse, no sin antes arreglar una cita con la dama de honor, por lo que además iban a quedarse ahí un par de días.

Al día siguiente, alguien toco el timbre de la casa de cápsula, a la hora del desayuno.

Todos: ¿?

Gokuh fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Anglia!

- ¡Gokuh-chan!

Anglia llevaba una canasta con cosas de comer.

- ¿Cómo... supiste... donde...?

- Te seguí anoche hasta aquí, ni tu ni tus amigos se dieron cuenta - respondió inocentemente.

Gokuh: ¿?

Ron se acerco a la puerta.

- Disculpa niña ¿Podemos ayudarte?

- ¿Pueden prestarme a Gokuh-chan un momento? Gracias.

Sin esperar nada mas, lo jalo del brazo. No lo volvieron a ver hasta la tarde.

Vegeta se la había pasado todo el día encerrado en su habitación, golpeando furiosamente las teclas de su computadora, plasmando en cierto ensayo que les encargaron para las vacaciones, como se sentía en ese momento.

- Pero todo es culpa de Ron por llevarnos a esa boda - gruñía conforme apretaba las teclas -. No... no puedo escribir eso - las borró -. Todo es culpa del gobierno que...

En la puerta de entrada se escucharon las voces de Gokuh y Anglia.

- En serio que me divertí mucho, pero ya tengo que entrar porque tengo cosas que hacer...

- ¿Podemos salir mañana otra vez Gokuh-chan?

- Ehhh... no se... no estoy seguro de que mi tío me de permiso.

- Pues yo vendré temprano y lo convenceré. Hasta mañana Gokuh-chan.

- (Suspiro de resignación) Hasta mañana Anglia.

Por fin entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

- Con que te divertiste mucho - le gruño Vegeta, quien lo miraba molesto desde la puerta de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados.

- Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Es demasiado... demasiado...

- ¿Empalagosa? ¿Boba? ¿Consentida?

- Fastidiosa es la palabra que estaba buscando... pero gracias...

Al día siguiente se volvió a repetir la historia. Aunque ya le habían pedido a Ron que empacaran y se fueran, el insistía en esperar hasta el miércoles.

- Le prometí que la llevaría al cine... - les decía, refiriéndose a su mas reciente conquista.

- Anglia también me quiere llevar al cine - murmuro Gokuh desesperado.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices que NO? - le pregunto Vegeta.

- Porque si me niego a algo, ella pone cara de que se va a echar a llorar y tu sabes que contra eso no puedo. Y si se lo digo de forma indirecta no me entiende.

Anglia eligió la película ese miércoles. Gokuh no era muy afecto a ese tipo de cine pero ni hablar. No le gustaban mucho las tragedias románticas.

- ¿Después de esto yo puedo elegir la película? - pregunto Gokuh antes de que comenzara la función.

- ¿Me estas invitando a salir otra vez? 

- ¡No! Digo... es que...

- Me encantaría. Acepto.

"Auxilio".

La película represento un aburrimiento y una incomodidad mortal para Gokuh. Aburrimiento porque la trama no daba para mucho en realidad. Incomodidad porque ella lo tenia bien sujeto y se acurrucaba cada vez mas, y en las escenas románticas Anglia suspiraba, y en las escenas tristes sollozaba contra el.

La película estaba por terminar, Anglia ya estaba francamente llorando (Gokuh no estaba muy seguro, pero supuso que la heroína del filme estaba apunto de morir de alguna enfermedad incurable). El muchacho trataba de tranquilizara dándole palmaditas tímidas en el brazo.

- Ya... Esta bien... solo es una película... - susurraba, esperando que no molestaran a nadie mas. Anglia alzo el rostro hacia Gokuh. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas fijos en los de su acompañante. Gokuh sintió una mezcla de compasión y miedo. Sobre todo al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos. Justamente estaba pensando en algo que decir, cuando los labios de ella presionaron los suyos. No supo si empujarla muy fuerte o si con un empujoncito leve bastaba.

En la fila de atrás se escucho un gruñido. Anglia se separo de Gokuh y ambos voltearon a ver. Entre la oscuridad se distinguían dos brillos que al principio tomaron como el probable inicio de un incendio y que resultaron ser los ojos de Vegeta. El no los había perdido de vista durante toda la función.

Por fin, al día siguiente, empacaron la casa de cápsula y tomaron el auto. Ron iba muy feliz, con el nombre, dirección y teléfono de su nueva amiga. Vegeta y Gokuh iban en el asiento trasero, vigilando disimuladamente por si llegaba Anglia.

El motor arranco y tomaron la carretera. Tras de ellos escucharon una voz.

- ¡Gokuh-chan! ¡Gokuh-chan!

Anglia iba corriendo atrás del auto, montando una escena patética. Vegeta permaneció sentado, con los brazos cruzados y apretando los dientes. Gokuh se quedo quieto en una posición similar por un momento pero finalmente lo derroto la lastima. Se asomo por la ventanilla y le hizo un gesto de adiós, antes de que ella se detuviera y la perdieran de vista.


	4. Abuelita

CAPITULO 4

ABUELITA

Gokuh despertó en el auto cápsula estacionado al borde de la carretera. En el asiento del conductor, su tío Ron examinaba minuciosamente un mapa.

 - ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto adormilado Gokuh.

 - ¿Eh? - le respondió distraídamente su tío -. Nada, nada. Vuélvete a dormir.

Vegeta también despertó en ese momento, tenia marcas en la cara de que se había dormido sobre su chamarra.

 Vegeta: (Bostezo) ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que nos perdimos.

 - No... no... - respondió Ron, frunciendo el ceño mientras trazaba líneas en el mapa con el dedo índice -. Se perfectamente bien donde estamos. El problema es que no tengo idea de cómo llegamos.

 - ¿Dónde es aquí? - pregunto el chico de cabello alborotado asomándose por la ventana. Segundos después, volvió a sentarse.

 - Tienes razón, tío Ron. Voy a volverme a dormir, y al despertar espero que estemos MUY lejos de aquí.

 Vegeta también se asomo por la ventana. 

 - "Bienvenidos a la Capital del Sur" - leyó en un anuncio espectacular - ¿Acaso no es donde viven tu padre y tus abuelos?

 - Si - dijo Gokuh entre dientes -. Tío Scooby, vamonos ya por favor.

 - Quizá debí haber dado vuelta a la izquierda en Albuquerque - dijo sin ponerle atención.

 - Tío Ron...

 - Relájate sobrino. Echemos un vistazo. Es una ciudad grande, tus abuelos nunca sabrán que estuviste aquí. Además, ¿qué tal si encuentras a tu padre primero? ¿Eso no te gustaría? - le sonrió.

 - ¿No has visto "Home alone 2"? Esa también era una ciudad grande, y al niño lo encontraron primero los delincuentes que su mamá...

 Vegeta:...

- Si... también he visto "El día de la independencia" y no por eso tengo miedo de que los extraterrestres vengan a destruir ciudades enteras con un solo disparo de energía.

Mas tarde, cerca de un centro comercial.

 - ¡Sal de ahí de una vez!

 - No quiero, mejor vamonos.

 - Ocean, no seas ridículo. Ya bájate.

 - Pero...

 - ¡Sales ya mismo o te encapsulo con todo y carro!

Mucho mas tarde.

Golpes. Patadas. Una llave. Otro golpe. Bloqueo. Disparos de energía. Otra patada. Y para finalizar, un espectacular rayo de energía salido de las palmas de las manos acompañado de un ruido ensordecedor decidió el resultado del combate.

 - ¡SI! ¡LA VICTORIA ES MIA! - grito Vegeta.

 Gokuh miraba la pantalla sin poderlo creer.

 - ¿Seguro que es la primera vez que juegas? - le pregunto soltando la palanca y sacudiendo la mano. Nunca se había aferrado de ese modo a los mandos al enfrentarse con alguien en los videojuegos.

 Vegeta le dedico una GRAN sonrisa complacida.

 Gokuh: o_oU ¿Qué sucede?

 El otro chico se dio cuenta de lo que expresaba su cara.

 - (Ejem) No lo se -, la sonrisa se borro lentamente, pero conservo un brillo en los ojos -. De alguna manera, encuentro muy satisfactorio darte una paliza...

 - A un lado, sobrino - dijo Ron apartándolo de un empujón -. Te voy a enseñar como jugamos los expertos.

 El fornido tío de Gokuh lanzo una moneda en el aire, la atrapo con la mano y la hizo danzar entre sus nudillos antes de insertarla en la ranura correspondiente.

 Y comenzó un segundo combate, el cual casi le costo al dueño del local una maquina nueva, ya que los contendientes se aferraban a las palancas con todas sus fuerzas y apretaban los botones a una velocidad enloquecedora entre maldiciones y burlas. A este combate siguió otro. Y otro. Y otro mas. Entre pelea y pelea, Vegeta y Ron se miraban con furia, sacando  chispas donde sus ojos se encontraban.

 Gokuh: ^-^UUU Oigan ¿no les parece que se lo están tomando demasiado en serio?

 El espectáculo gratuito había atraído a varios curiosos, que poco a poco fueron empujando a Gokuh para poder ver mejor las peleas electrónicas. El chico de cabello alborotado quedo separado de su amigo y su tío por un gran grupo de mirones.

 - Permiso, permiso, déjenme pasar - murmuro inútilmente. Por los gritos y las maldiciones la pelea debía de estar poniéndose mas interesante.

 Al final se dio por vencido, y decidió dar una vuelta para curiosear por ahí, en lo que al par se les acababan las monedas o los corrían del lugar, lo que sucediera primero.

 Después de entrar y salir de una tienda de artículos para dibujo y pintura, regañándose a si mismo por dejarle su dinero a su tío, quien seguro ya lo habría convertido todo en monedas para seguir retando a Vegeta, entro al siguiente local.

 Decoración para el hogar.

 Jarrones, cuadros, manteles, cortinas, vajillas, etc. Gokuh echo un vistazo rápido a las vitrinas y los estantes, antes de buscar la salida. No había demasiadas cosas interesantes, quizá aun estuviera a tiempo de ir con su tío y pedirle...

 Al dar la vuelta choco con alguien que cargaba un jarrón. Se escucho el ruido que hace un carisimo objeto de porcelana al caer sobre una cabezota.

 Gokuh cayo al piso, viendo estrellas, y escucho una voz.

 - ¡Junior!

 - ¡Si señor! - respondió poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, parpadeando.

 Conforme las estrellas se extinguían, Gokuh pudo distinguir a ciertas figuras frente a el, un hombre mayor con barba, muy bien vestido, una señora de aspecto severo, y una joven, aparentemente la dependienta, quien tenia en su cara la expresión de horror propia de alguien que vio romperse algo que cuesta una barbaridad.

 - ¡Junior! - repitió la voz.

 - Por favor, ya le he dicho que no me diga Junior - respondió Gokuh, reconociendo la voz de su abuelo. Acto seguido, cuando su cerebro ¡Por fin! asimilo la información de su entorno, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

 "Uy."

Al mismo tiempo que una pieza de porcelana hacia contacto con la cabeza de Gokuh, Vegeta separo los dedos de los botones y miro a su alrededor.

 ¿De donde había salido esta gente y que demonios estaban mirando?

 ¿Y el baka?

 - ¡SI!  - la voz de Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¡YO GANE!

 El "adulto responsable y conductor designado" espero la replica enfurecida de su rival y un nuevo reto, pero nunca llegaron.

 - ¿Qué sucede?

Conociéndolo, la tienda de artículos de dibujo y pintura fue su primera opción para buscarlo, y se sorprendieron mucho de verlo por las vitrinas en el local de junto. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Gokuh deshaciéndose en disculpas por el incidente del jarrón. Ron se dio cuenta de quienes lo acompañaban y retrocedió para ocultarse tras la esquina que tenia mas a la mano.

 - ¿Qué rayos...? - pregunto Vegeta cuando lo jalo del cuello para atraerlo al escondite.

 - ¡Son León y Agatha Ocean! ¡Los padres de James!

 Dentro de la tienda...

 - Por favor, muchacho - atajo Agatha Ocean el interminable torrente de tartamudeantes palabras -. Dame eso y déjame ver.

 Gokuh le extendió con una mano temblorosa la etiqueta del precio del despedazado articulo. La abuela lo tomo con la punta de los dedos con ademan despectivo y alzo una ceja.

- ¿Y por esta fruslería te comportas así? - de su bolso extrajo su chequera y una pluma fuente -. Señorita - se dirigió a la empleada, quien la miraba murmurando incrédula algo como ¿fruslería? -, tengo entendido que ese jarrón tenia una pareja ¿no es cierto? Empáquenlo, pago los dos.

 La dependienta inclino la cabeza y se apresuro a cumplir con la orden.

 - ¿Y bien? ¿no le das un abrazo a tu abuela? - le pregunto Agatha a Gokuh.

 - ¿Eh? - el muchacho seguía algo aturdido -. Oh, lo siento.

 Después de abrazar a ambos abuelos, comenzó el correspondiente interrogatorio.

Afuera de la tienda, resguardados en una esquina.

 - Hay que ir por el - dijo con decisión Vegeta, dando un paso hacia adelante.

 - Momento, momento - Ron lo volvió a jalar -. Eso no es precisamente recomendable.

 - ¿Por qué? - le gruñó.

 Ron se limito a señalar. Gokuh y sus abuelos salieron escoltados por un tipo con uniforme, que cargaba con un paquete, aparentemente un jarrón.

 - ¿Y? - Vegeta calculo que Ron y el chofer/guardaespaldas eran mas o menos de la misma talla, si no es que el tío de Gokuh era incluso mas fornido y pesado.

 - No es solo cuestión de iniciar una pelea. En realidad no quiero problemas con la familia Ocean. No soportan a mi hermana, y a mi menos. Hay que buscar otra opción.

 Gokuh miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor, mordiéndose la lengua. Lógicamente que invento al vuelo un argumento para no tener que decir "Me escape de un campamento con un amigo, y ahora estamos vagando con mi tío Ron ¿se acuerdan de el?"

 Ron y Vegeta los siguieron disimuladamente hasta el estacionamiento. Los vieron subir al auto y arrancar.

 - Ocean... - murmuro Vegeta.

Al oscurecer, afuera de la casa de la familia Ocean.

 - Que barda tan alta - comento Vegeta.

 - Si - confirmo Ron analizándola -. Parece que mejoraron la seguridad desde...

 El muchacho espero a que continuara.

 - ¿Desde...?

 - No importa - Ron retrocedió unos pasos, como tomando impulso. Volvió a retroceder. Calculo con la vista e hizo cuentas con los dedos. Avanzo un paso.

 - Vegeta, ven acá.

 El aludido se paro junto a el, y ambos miraron la barda con el ceño fruncido.

 - ¿Qué sucede?

 - ¿Cuánto pesas?

 - ¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡Ey! ¿Qué estas haciendo? - exclamo cuando Ron lo jalo de la cintura y lo cargo en brazos. Después procedió a acomodarlo mejor sin hacer caso de las protestas del muchacho.

 - Muy bien, preparados - dijo alzando a Vegeta por encima de su cabeza con facilidad.

 - Oye... espérate...

 - ¿Listo?

 - ¡NO!

 - ¡Suerte! - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de lanzarlo como jabalina.

 - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa.

La abuela decidía el lugar de su nueva adquisición, mientras el abuelo y Gokuh la miraban tomándose sus tazas de te. El muchacho hacia todo su esfuerzo por tragar lo que tenia en la taza, pero cada trago se le hacia mas difícil.

 Finalmente, Agatha pareció satisfecha con el lugar elegido para el famoso jarrón. Se sentó al lado de su nieto y procedió a intentar la misión imposible de acomodarle el cabello.

 - Entonces por fin decidiste venir a visitar a los abuelos ¿Verdad? - le decía mientras le pasaba los largos dedos entre sus mechones desordenados -. Supongo que esa muj... tu mamá no lo sabe y no te ha dado permiso.

 - Eee... bueno, no, mamá no lo sabe. Pero no creo que le moleste si se entera.

 La abuela alzo una ceja, expresando con los ojos "Si, claro".

 - Tu habitación esta tal y como la dejaste la ultima vez... - le dijo el abuelo. Gokuh estuvo tentado a preguntar ¿Con todo y el boquete de la pared? -. Quiero decir... Tus cosas siguen ahí y si te hace falta algo, no dudes en pedírnoslo. Queremos que te sientas cómodo el resto de las vacaciones.

 El cerebro de Gokuh encendió las señales de alerta. El resto de las vacaciones... y tenia la fuerte sospecha de que se podría convertir en "El resto del año"... y después en "Hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad".

 - Por cierto, junior - la abuela recalco esta ultima palabra con toda la dulzura de su voz -. Me preguntaba si has seguido practicando por tu cuenta...

 Peligro, peligro, peligro.

 Gokuh trago el resto de su te, y recordó aquellos ya lejanos días. Cuando los abuelos se acababan de enterar que tenían un nieto, y después del susto inicial decidieron disfrutar de la novedad. En una ocasión le preguntaron al inquieto chiquillo que le gustaba y él inocentemente respondió: la música. Ese mismo día, le consiguieron un violín y un maestro. Y ya después de que su madre y el dejaron esa casa, y se hubo disipado la polvareda dejada atrás, a la puerta de su nuevo hogar toco el maestro de violín enviado por los abuelos. 

 Gokuh y su noble y sacrificado educador (este ultimo claro, alentado por un generoso cheque todos los meses) siguieron con las lecciones unos cuantos años mas, hasta que el muchacho se las ingenio para dejarlo y el maestro no vio caso en prolongar el trato.

 - Pues... si... he practicado... un poquito - "La verdad metí el violín en el estuche y le amarre una enorme roca, pero mamá me atrapo antes de poder lanzarlo a un lago. Así que debe de estar en alguna parte de mi habitación, con todo y su roca, listo para hacer bucitos en cuanto lo encuentre y Luna se descuide. Hasta a mi me parece extraño que halla un instrumento que no me agrade. Debe de tratarse de uno de esos casos en los que alguien insiste en llevarle la contraria a los demás."

 La abuela hizo sonar la campanilla para llamar al servicio. Una doncella apareció casi inmediatamente.

Y en lo alto de la barda.

Vegeta se aferro con todas sus fuerzas para no caerse, agradecido de que entre las medidas de seguridad no se encontrara el alambre de púas. Como pudo se sentó a hojarcadas sobre la barda.

 - ¿Todo bien chico? - le pregunto Ron desde abajo.

 Por la mente de Vegeta cruzaron ciertas palabrotas.

 - Em... ¡Si! - "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

 - ¿Ves a alguien?

 - Aquí afuera no. Pero hay luz en una ventana.

 - Perfecto. Aquí voy.

 - ¡¿Qué?!

 Ron quizá se había estado preparando en algún momento de su vida para participar en los juegos olímpicos. De un salto limpio llego hasta lo alto de la barda. Pudo incluso haberla librado sin problemas. Desafortunadamente, no recordaba/no le importaba el hecho de que Vegeta se interpusiera en su camino.

Vegeta (Otra vez):  ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

  Ambos aterrizaron sobre un rosal, hubo un ruido como ¡Crunch!, y después...

 Vegeta y Ron: ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Ou!

 Salieron arrastrándose de entre las espinas. Vegeta puso atención a su alrededor, creyó escuchar un violín tocando y también varios pasos dados por ansiosas patas pertenecientes a cuadrúpedos ligeros y veloces.

Tras la ventana iluminada.

Después de perder todo el tiempo posible "afinando", Gokuh se decidió a tocar la primera tonada  que le paso por la cabeza.

 - ¡Espera a que te escuche tu padre! ¡Se va a sentir muy contento de lo bien que tocas su violín!

 "Oh, papá. Así que a ti también te atraparon," pensaba mientras tocaba el tema de la película "Cinema Paradiso".

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! - lo sacudió histérico. 

 - ¿Qué? - le pregunto quitándose las espinas enterradas.

 - ¿Los Ocean tenían perro la ultima vez que estuviste aquí?

 - No. A la señora no le gustan...

 Y los vieron. Parece que la aversión de Agatha no incluía a los dobermans.

 - ¡A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTAN LOS PERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS! - grito Vegeta, echándose a correr, seguido de Ron y cinco feroces animales.

 Después de dos vueltas al jardín finalmente lograron chocar contra los guardias. Mas bien, atropellaron a los guardias y salieron corriendo por la reja principal. Vegeta se adelanto gracias a la fuerza dada por el pánico y cruzo la calle tratando de llegar a la banqueta de enfrente. Los faros de un auto lo iluminaron, y el muchacho se asusto, tropezando. Ron, encarrerado, consiguió empujarlo y ambos libraron el vehículo. Escucharon un rechinido de frenos y varias voces. Alguien bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia los caídos. Ron se hizo un ovillo, cubriendo completamente al pequeño muchacho.

 - ¿Pero que diablos...? ¡Cuñado! ¿Qué manera es esa de cruzar las calles?

 Ron se tensó y se incorporo, dejando que Vegeta respirara.

 Vegeta: OO Que cerca sentí la muerte.

 - ¿James? - Ron se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo, y le dio la mano a Vegeta para ayudarlo.

 - ¿Están bien? - les pregunto con preocupación. Después miro tras ellos y a los lados.

 - Si estas buscando a Scrappy...

Dentro de la casa.

 A Agatha le gano la emoción de escuchar a su único nieto tocar el violín, después de tanto tiempo de no verlo.

 - Ya querida, ya. Esta bien - el abuelo le sostenía la mano, después se dirigió a Gokuh - ¿No puedes tocar algo mas animado? ¿Qué pieza es esa?

 - Errr... "Di porque"

 Abuelo León: O_O Creo que no la conozco ¿tiene letra?

 Gokuh (cantando acompañado del violín): Di porque

Dime abuelita

Di porque

Eres viejita

Di porque

Sobre las camas

Ya no te gusta brincar

Di porque

Usas los lentes

Di porque

No tienes dientes

Di porque 

Son tus cabellos

Como la espuma del mar

Di porque 

Frente al ropero

Donde hay tantos retratos

Di porque

Lloras a ratos

Dime abuelita porque

 Después de la explicación, James se echo a reír.

 - Así que intentaste repetir tu hazaña para sacar a tu querido sobrino de la casa - lo miro con cariño y algo de exasperación -. Pero en esta ocasión, hubiera sido mas fácil si me llamabas a la oficina ¿Acaso no recuerdas mi teléfono?

 Ron: OO Lo que pasa... es que... no se me ocurrió...

 Vegeta: ¬_¬ No, si ya se de donde heredo el Baka lo...

 Ron lo interrumpió.

 - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vas a sacarlo?

 - De una manera tan fácil que ni a ti se te hubiera ocurrido. Por la puerta.

James hizo una entrada triunfal en la sala, donde su pobre hijo tocaba el violín, y su padre consolaba a su madre, quien lloraba de emoción.

 - ¿De que me perdí?

Ron y Vegeta mataban el tiempo mientras esperaban a que los padres de James se fueran a dormir para poder sacar a Gokuh de la casa.  Ron llevaba unos dados para-casos-de-emergencia, y cuando el muchacho de cabello alborotado salió por la reja, ya les habían ganado a los guardias todo el dinero que llevaban.

 James se despidió de su hijo con un fuerte abrazo.

 - Lo que no me han dicho es ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

 - Aunque no lo quiera admitir, mi tío se perdió.

 - ¬¬ Eso es evidente, no me imagino de que otro modo pudieron haber parado en esta ciudad. Me refiero al vehículo que los trajo.

 - ¡Ah! En el auto que me diste de regalo de Navidad ¿Recuerdas? Me diste un paquete de cápsulas...

 - ò_ó ¿Así que utilizas mi regalo de Navidad para irte de vago por ahí con este matalote y tu amigo?

 - ^-^U Si...

 - ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

Hola, en esta ocasión respondo las reviews al final, yo solita. Vegeta o Gokuh lo haran mas adelante n_n.

Shadir: Lo bueno es que a Gokuh no hay necesidad de ponerle nada para que se derritan por el, en ese aspecto es muy facil. ¿Vegeta celoso? Noooooooooooo.

Kokoro Yana: O_O  ¿qué fue eso? ¿Melosplicas? Nada mas de saber que trabajas y estudias tanto, me siento como una floja T_T. Pero aquí estamos echandole ganas. A mi tambien me ven raro cuando escribo (ya sabes, una se rie sola, o se enoja sola, etc.)

Princess Mako: Gracias por la review ¡Que bien que te siga gustando! Y como te habrás dado cuenta, desafortunadamente la participación de Anglia no termina ahí, para desgracia del príncipe.

Bulmita: Gracias por el Review. ¿¡Como que se han olvidado de la serie?! OO ¿Claro que me encantaría hablar contigo! Pronto estaremos en contacto.

MUY IMPORTANTE. La canción que aparece en este capitulo se titula "Di por que", fue compuesta por Francisco Gabilondo Soler "Cri cri". Es usada sin fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca. Me gusto para ponerla porque me parecio la mas indicada para conmover a alguien como la Abuela Agatha. Era esa o la de "El ropero" (Toma el llavero abuelita/ y enséñame tu ropero/ con cosas maravillosas y tan hermosas que guardas tu). Yo a Vegeta le dedicaría la de "Bombon I" (Era un rey de chocolate/ con nariz de cacahuate / que a pesar de ser tan dulce / tenia amargo el corazón). Y hay cierta relación (retorcida y lejana pero la hay) entre Gokuh y la película "Cinema Paradiso", por eso tambien la inclui n_n.


End file.
